babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
John Sheridan
John Sheridan was Jeffrey Sinclair's replacement as Commander of Babylon 5. Under his leadership, Babylon 5 seceded from the Earth Alliance, the second Shadow war was resolved, and President Morgan Clark was overthrown, after which Sheridan became the first President of the Interstellar Alliance. He eventually married Minbari ambassador Delenn and they had a son, David Sheridan II. History Early life John Sheridan is the son of David Sheridan, a once prominent diplomat. Academically, Sheridan was said to be an average but enthusiastic student. During his adolescence, he drifted in and out of various hobbies, including a brief but obsessive interest in the works of the Dalai Lama, whom he met when he was 21.Points of Departure He joined Earthforce shortly after the Dilgar War, feeling this was the patriotic thing to do, and wanting to be part of something bigger than himself.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Sheridan studied vigorously for his entry exams for Earthforce Academy. The night before the test, he had trouble sleeping. Knowing his son always fell to sleep easily when it rained; John's father went outside and used the garden hose to spray water on the roof, simulating rain. John fell asleep and did exceptionally well on the entry exam.Messages from Earth When he was in his final year at the Academy, Sheridan met Jeffrey Sinclair for the first time when the first year cadet made the unfortunate mistake of getting his attention by spilling a tray of food on him. Since Sinclair was just a plebe at the time, and in Academy tradition it was every upperclassman’s duty to haze plebes, Sinclair later recalled that Sheridan dedicated his last year at the Academy to making his life a living hell.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Upon graduating from the Academy he married his classmate, Elizabeth Lochley. They divorced soon after realizing the relationship was not working. As Lochley later put it, "We hit it off, fell crazy in love, got married, realized we'd made a terrible mistake, fell crazy out of love, and split up." Sheridan's first posting was on the old Moon-Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. Sheridan and Maynard became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together.A Distant Star Earth-Minbari War Sheridan was offered a post as first officer of the [[EAS Prometheus|EAS Prometheus]]. He turned down the offer out of loyalty to his then-current captain Roger Stearns, and because he was uncomfortable with the commanding officer of the Prometheus. During the war, Sheridan was the first officer of the [[EAS Lexington|EAS Lexington]]. Sheridan took command of the Lexington when Captain Stearns was killed in a battle with the Minbari Federation Black Star. With the Lexington crippled and unable to fight, Sheridan mined several nearby asteroids with nuclear weapons and lured the Black Star back towards his ship with a fake distress signal. He then detonated the nuclear mines, destroying the Black Star and giving Earth its only real victory in the war. This earned Sheridan the name Starkiller, and was an event the Minbari would not soon forget. Sheridan is the only human captain to have gone up against a Minbari cruiser and won. While the Lexington was still in drydock, General Robert Leftcourt ordered Sheridan to go on a secret mission to the Epsilon System in Sector 919 along with Doctor Stephen Franklin and Narn Regime Ambassador G'Kar to meet with Anla'Shok Na Lenonn to try to negotiate a peace settlement. The meeting was interrupted when an unidentified ship bombed the site from orbit, killing Lenonn. The Minbari soon came looking for Lenonn and captured Sheridan, Franklin, and G'Kar. Before he died, Lenonn gave Sheridan a message to pass to the first Minbari leader he encountered that he knew what was in Dukhat's sacred place. When asked by a hooded Minbari what was in Dukhat's sacred place, he responded as instructed: "Isil'zha". After hearing this, the Satai ordered the prisoners released.In the Beginning After the failed peace negotiations, Sheridan and Dr. Franklin informed General Leftcourt what had happened and tried to convince him to continue the negotiations, but he told him that the Narns had withdrawn after losing one of their ships.Babylon 5: In the Beginning Sheridan would spend the rest of the war serving as executive officer aboard the destroyer [[EAS Leviathan|EAS Leviathan]].The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Post-War and Promotion to Captain Following the war, in 2248 Sheridan was given command of Station Io, Susan Ivanova would later join his staff in 2250.The War Prayer On December 3, 2249, John finally married his fiancée Anna.The Shadow Within In 2251, Commander Sheridan was among those called to help put down the Martian Food Riots. In the midst of the violence, Sheridan found himself trying to fight off four rioters on his own in an alleyway. Just when it looked like he was about to lose the fight, another Earthforce officer, who had also found himself cut off from his base, came to his assistance. The two of them were able to drive off the four rioters who beat a hasty retreat, looking for reinforcements. When the dust settled and the two recognized one another (the other officer being none other than his old Academy nemesis Jeffrey Sinclair), Sheridan said he knew a bar that would be safe and they could call to check in with their respective bases. Taking shelter until the trouble outside subsided, the pair got to talking, finally getting to know each other. Sinclair discovered that despite his initial dislike for Sheridan, he was a pretty decent man and even apologized (just a little) for his behavior the Academy. Sinclair would later say that Sheridan wasn't the jar-head some had made him out to be, and was pleased when he found out who had taken his position on Babylon 5, stating that Sheridan would not be the puppet that Clark had hoped for. At some point prior to 2259, Sheridan spent some time at the fortress of Matok on the planet Akdor in the Sh'lassen Triumvirate, part of an operation known as the Kurani Expedition.GROPOS On March 2, 2253 Sheridan was promoted to captain by order of the Earthforce Orion Command district. By January 2256, he had assumed command of the Omega class destroyer [[EAS Agamemnon|EAS Agamemnon]], beginning a three year deep-space patrol assignment consisting of exploration and diplomatic missions to many of the League worlds, also making several first contacts during this time.Revelations One of several officers short-listed for command of Babylon 5 before the station first came online in March of 2256, at the request of the Minbari the position went to his old academy acquaintance, Commander Jeffrey Sinclair. Despite being overruled, Earth Alliance President Luis Santiago put him at the top of his list as his first choice to run B5 in the event something happened to Sinclair.Points of Departure On November 23 of that year, Sheridan contacted his wife Anna, for what would turn out to be the last time, telling her that he couldn't make their planned meeting on Centauri Prime as something had come up. Before ending the transmission, he forgot to tell her that he loved her. Though he didn't know it at the time, Anna had also intended to call off the meeting, as she had accepted an assignment as science officer on the IPX explorer Icarus. On January 3, 2257 the Icarus was destroyed, with Anna presumed to have perished with the rest of the crew.Revelations New Assignment Captain Sheridan took command of Babylon 5 on January 9, 2259, following Commander Jeffrey Sinclair's reassignment to ambassadorial duty on Minbar. Receiving his new orders from General William Hague, Hague also informed him that the renegade Minbari warship Trigati had been sighted near Earth space. Sheridan's success against the Black Star was the primary reason he was chosen by President Clark: both because he knew how to defeat them (an important point should the Trigati attack near Babylon 5) and partly to assert Earth's influence over the station (as the Minbari had chosen Sinclair). The choice of Sheridan was initially protested by the Minbari Federation, still resentful over his victory in the war. The same day Sheridan arrived, Hedronn a member of the Grey Council, came with the Council's own warnings about the Trigati. The captain of the Trigati, Kalain, was discovered in Ambassador's Delenn's quarters with a weapon drawn against her aide, Lennier. Kalain surrendered, but offered no explanation regarding the whereabouts or actions of his ship. At this time, Lennier (per Hedronn's orders) came to Sheridan and offered an official explanation of why the Minbari surrendered at the Battle of the Line. Lennier explained that Sinclair was captured during the battle and during his interrogation, it was discovered that humans were sharing Minbari souls. Shortly afterward, the Trigati showed up, apparently on an attack mission against the station. Sheridan prepared the station for battle, but realized that the Trigati was attempting suicide by getting Babylon 5 to attack them. During the war, human weapons systems could not target minbari ships; however, they could target the Trigati and its fighters now, which aroused his suspicions. He orders no provocation and sends a transmission into hyperspace, betting the Minbari would have a ship nearby. His guess is correct, and a Minbari ship jumps into local space and disables the Trigati (which then self-destructs). Just shy of midnight, Sheridan delivers his "good luck speech" to a vacant C'n'C (a speech which he always delivers within 24 hours of arriving on a new assignment), looking forward to his new post.Points of Departure When General Hague informed Sheridan about his new assignment, he also gave him secret orders to investigate fully all the officers on the station. Hague wanted to see if they were all loyal to Earth, as he and several allies had become aware of certain disturbing factions pulling the strings within EarthGov. Sheridan agrees to comply with this order.All Alone in the Night Sheridan was pleased that Susan Ivanova was assigned as his second in command of the station, having worked with her previously. Before his arrival, he put in for a promotion for her to full commander. Several weeks later, the promotion was granted and Sheridan was able to deliver the news personally to Ivanova.The Geometry of Shadows The station's chief of security, Michael Garibaldi, was in a coma when Sheridan arrived. Approximately a week later, he is approached by Dr. Stephen Franklin who proposes using an alien healing device on the chief. Sheridan consents, but insists that he and Stephen work together in shifts. One would donate their life force while the other operated the device. The device works and Garibaldi awakens. Using telepath Talia Winters to help jog his memory of the shooting which landed him in the coma, Garibaldi discovers that his second-in-command shot him and was presumably involved in the death of President Santiago. Soon after the arrest, President Clark personally contacts Captain Sheridan, ordering him to send the prisoner back to Earth. However, the prisoner disappears en route. After these events, John helps Garibaldi regain his confidence and Garibaldi quickly goes to Susan Ivanova's rescue when she is being held hostage. Sheridan is soon introduced to the ambassadors assigned to the station. This includes G'Kar, who arrives after a brief absence trying to warn the Babylon 5 Council about an ancient race threatening them all that has reemerged on a planet called Z'ha'dum (however, G'Kar is unable to offer any proof of this claim at this time). Sheridan also meets Delenn, who had been in a cocoon when he first arrives and had emerged as a Minbari-Human hybrid—an effort at strengthening the ties between their people. At this same time, John's sister, Elizabeth Sheridan, arrived on the station to help welcome him in his new assignment. She also came to check up on him and discovers that he is still despairing over the loss of his wife. She offers her emotional support. She also gives him a Data crystal containing a message Anna sent her before leaving on the Icarus. The message is a great comfort to John, who is able to set aside some of the guilt he has felt over her being aboard the Icarus when it was lost. After Ivanova's promotion is confirmed, Sheridan explains to her that he would like for her to pick up some of the minor diplomatic issues that come up. As a first assignment, he asks her to find a peaceful solution to the Drazi "civil war" that is resulting in outbreaks of violence on the station. Although she breaks her leg in the process, Ivanova does not disappoint him. Meanwhile, Sheridan is approached by Ambassador Londo Mollari, who warns him about the appearance of over 100 techno-mages that had recently arrived. Sheridan is also contacted by EarthGov, asking for him to look into the migration of the mysterious beings. Sheridan contacts Elric, the apparent leader of the group, and after an icy first meeting (where Sheridan learns Mollari's motives were hardly altruistic), the two reach an understanding. Sheridan promises not to interfere with the techno-mages' departure and they soon leave the station, hoping to never be seen again. Elric also warns Sheridan about a "black, and terrible storm" coming. A few weeks into the job, Sheridan's old friend and former commanding officer, Jack Maynard, arrives on the station with the EAS Cortez. While Sheridan is happy to see his old friend, Maynard manages to touch a nerve in Sheridan by suggesting that maybe he Sheridan has been "benched" by EarthForce, as command of a space station is far different from command of a ship. Sheridan confesses his frustration with Ivanova over his trouble adjusting. The Cortez leaves a few days later, but an accident aboard leaves them stranded in hyperspace, off the beacons. Sheridan devises a daring rescue attempt of the station's Starfuries (daring as no ship lost in hyperspace had until then ever been recovered) which is ultimately successful in finding the Cortez and helping it return to the station, along with all but one of the Starfuries. Sheridan renews his commitment to the station, coming to a new found acceptance of his post.A Distant Star The Coming of Shadows When an old Earth sleeper ship, the USS Copernicus, finds its way to the station, Sheridan is excited to learn that it contains one survivor: a woman named Mariah Cirrus. She is revived from stasis, but the crew is wary considering her husband was found dead, apparently murdered in his stasis pod. Soon, a few mysterious deaths occur on the station that are similar to the condition the dead man was found in. The League of Non-Aligned Worlds, lead by the Markab Ambassador, petition Sheridan to do something about the woman—they claim that an ancient, dark warrior must have come aboard from the ship, as the deaths are similar to their stories of such a creature from the ancient past. Though Sheridan is skeptical, he promises to vigorously investigate. Garibaldi brings the captain information about a Lurker named Amis, a former soldier who encountered something similar during the Earth-Minbari War while on a desolate moon. The Copernicus's logs indicate it passed by that moon and Amis is convinced the monster is aboard the station. With his help, Garibaldi is able to track it down in Downbelow. Sheridan personally leads the security team that destroys it. Afterward, Ivanova informs Sheridan that the ship's computers had altered its course for B5 after detecting signals from the station. Prior to that, however, but after passing the moon where Amis was stationed, the ship's course had been changed to take it to Z'ha'dum.The Long Dark A man named Taro Isogi comes aboard the station to negotiate a further process for Mars to become self-sufficient (bringing it closer to independence) with a representative from the Mars government named Amanda Carter. However, Isogi is murdered by someone shouting "Free Mars" right in front of commercial telepath Talia Winters. Sheridan orders Garibaldi to personally guard Talia while they try to learn the killer's identity. The assassin strikes again, killing a security guard, but leaving Talia alive. Talia manages to grab some DNA off him, however, and Garibaldi identifies him as Abel Horn, a notorious Free Mars terrorist. Sheridan recalls losing close friends to a bombing perpetuated Strangely enough, Earthforce had a confirmed record of Horn dying the year before during the Mars Rebellion. The inconsistencies regarding Horn (which include a few telepathic memories taken by Talia of his death) remind Sheridan of a black ops program he stumbled across a few years earlier: Project Lazarus. He calls Garibaldi to his quarters to discuss it, explaining it was a cybernetic program designed to transform recently deceased persons into cyborgs. Sheridan believes Horn may be a result of that project. While Sheridan keeps digging, Talia requests to meet with Amanda Carter. Garibaldi escorts her to Carter's quarters but does not follow her inside. Sheridan links Garibaldi moments later, having found a way to track the energy source that is powering Horn—inside Carter's quarters. Sheridan, Garibaldi, Zack Allan and a few others burst in to find Horn holding Talia. In the subsequent standoff, Sheridan is unable to appeal to Horn to let them help him, and security is forced to shoot Horn. Immediately after he collapses, an energy surge begins to build, eventually detonating in a violent explosion that destroys all traces. In Medlab, Carter apologies for luring Talia to her quarters. She explains that she was once a member of Free Mars, before it was a terrorist organization, and she and Horn were lovers. Garibaldi objects when Sheridan agrees to bury any evidence linking Carter with Horn. Talia confirms Horn was indeed a cyborg. Later, Sheridan meets with Garibaldi privately and explains about Bureau 13, a secret black ops rogue unit he has been researching for years. Sheridan warns that the agency could be a danger to the entire Alliance, but he is determined to expose it.A Spider in the Web A few weeks later, the Psi Cop Alfred Bester turns up on the station, claiming that an "underground railroad" of rogue telepaths is operating through the station. Sheridan agrees to help shut it down. Ivanova informs Sheridan about Bester's previous trip to B5. While the search gets underway, Talia Winters is kidnapped. Dr. Franklin contacts Sheridan, telling him that he has in turn been contacted by the leader of the underground railroad. This leader has agreed to meet with Sheridan in Downbelow alone. Sheridan decides to go to the meeting and is shocked to learn that Franklin himself is the leader (at least of that junction of the railroad). Franklin explains the railroad is secretly a network of doctors and sympathizers all over the Alliance, appalled at the conditions rogue telepaths have been subjected to. Talia Winters emerges while the doctor explains, safe and sound and sympathetic to the cause. Other members of the underground relate their stories about brutal subjugation, experimentation, and even rape by the Psi Corps to members and rogues alike. Sheridan wants to help, but is unsure of how to keep Bester from exposing Franklin's involvement. Fortunately, the telepaths themselves are able to deal with this, implanting a series of false memories in Bester so that he believes all the rogues on the station were shot and killed. Franklin agrees that the "railroad" has to be shut down on B5, is confident others will pick up the work elsewhere. During this time, Sheridan is approached by Ambassador Delenn, who invites him out to dinner. He is surprised, but nervously accepts the invitation. The two enjoy a nice dinner at Fresh Air's.A Race Through Dark Places When Ambassador Mollari hosts a party celebrating the anniversary of his Ascension Day, Sheridan and the rest of the senior staff is invited. The party takes an ugly turn, however, when a gift given by Londo's third wife, Mariel (whom Londo had warned Sheridan to avoid), turns out to be booby trapped. Mariel had purchased it via a "former" telepath named Matthew Stoner, who claims he found it and new nothing of the trap. Sheridan is puzzled by Stoner (who turns out to be Talia's ex-husband), as he apparently "lost" his telepathy and left the Psi Corps. Londo survives, thanks to a blood transfusion. Stoner is discovered to be an "empath," someone capable of controlling other people telepathically. Before he can be indicted for an attempted "jail break," however, the Psi Corps orders him returned to Earth to their custody.Soul Mates In the spring of 2259, Centauri Emperor Turhan announces that he wishes to come aboard Babylon 5. Despite a vehement protest by G'Kar, Sheridan enthusiastically welcomes the Emperor to come aboard. The Emperor arrives and a grand formal reception is planned for him, one that will feature a speech he has prepared and then mingling with the other ambassadors and dignitaries. Before the reception, Sheridan speaks to the Emperor privately. He finds Turhan to be a somewhat broken figure: a very old man with a lifetime of regrets, though still a good man who wishes to make a difference as his life draws near its end. Unfortunately, just before he arrives at the reception, he collapses, his health failing him. He is rushed to Medlab, but his prognosis is that he only has a day at most to live. A few hours later, the station receives word that the Centauri had launched a full scale assault against a Narn colony. Sheridan leads a security team and intercepts G'Kar in Green Sector. The enraged Narn had been heading straight for Mollari's quarters. Sheridan manages to talk him down from his rage. Afterward, Garibaldi comes to him with vital information: an "anonymous" source let him know that the Centauri had received support from a strange, unknown race in attacking the colony. Sheridan decides to use the tip to play a bluff during an emergency Babylon 5 Council meeting. He bluffs that Earth is planning on sending ships to the colony to check on the status of the roughly 250,000 Narns living there. Mollari believes him and agrees to get the Republic to release all the prisoners. Immediately afterward, G'Kar informs the Council that the Narn Regime has just declared war against the Centauri Republic. Emperor Turhan dies in Medlab, his hope for peace dying with him.The Coming of Shadows The Gathering Dark Soon after the outbreak of the Narn-Centauri War, General Richard Franklin arrives on Babylon 5 with 25,000 Marines in need of billeting. General Franklin explains that he has been ordered out to Akdor, the third planet of the Sh'lassen Triumvirate, to help suppress a rebellion. Due to Sheridan prior experience with the fortress of Matok on Akdor, Franklin orders him to help plan the invasion, Operation Sudden Death. The next few days are spent helping plan the invasion while the station groans under the presence of the 25,000 Marines. Sheridan also offers what support he can to both the Franklins aboard (the General is the father of Stephen, but their relationship is severely strained).The station itself also receives an upgrade to its defense grid at this time, gifts brought along with the General. After several days, the Marines deploy and the mission is ultimately successful. A few weeks later, General Hague contacts Sheridan quietly, informing him that he is planning on coming to the station for an informal visit soon. Before he arrives, Sheridan is captured by an unknown vessel (later known to belong to the Streib) while on a patrol in a Starfury wing. He is experimented upon and forced for fight first a Drazi and then a Narn named Ta'Lon. After defeating Ta'Lon and disabling a device the Streib were using to control the Narn, the two prisoners are able to escape their cell and board a life pod, even as the ship is attacked by the EAS Agamemnon and a Starfury squadron from Babylon 5. Sheridan is picked up and returned to the station. While aboard the Streib ship, he also had a strange dream, seemingly "sent" to him by Ambassador Kosh, though the purpose and images of the dream are cryptic. After being treated for his injuries, Sheridan meets privately with General Hague. He stands by the loyalty of the officer aboard. Hague suggests the President might have been involved with Santiago's death, probably working with Psi Corps and other factions using military contacts. He encourages Sheridan to bring his staff into their "conspiracy," telling him that their own faction will soon start acting and not just reacting. Sheridan does precisely that, telling Ivanova, Garibaldi, and Franklin about what he is a part of and asking for their help. All three agree to stand by him. The Narn-Centauri War soon begins to go badly for the Narns. G'Kar appeals to Sheridan for help from the Earth Alliance, citing attacks by Centauri against Narn civilian targets. Sheridan agrees to appeal to EarthGov to come in on the side of the Regime, helping not militarily but by providing aid to civilians. His request is denied, as the Alliance has no intention of being drawn into the conflict. Denied that route, Sheridan goes to Delenn and asks for her help: together they form a plan to smuggle left over food and medical supplies to Narn civilians and smuggle other civilians out of conflict zones. G'Kar graciously accepts this help for what it is, though he is clearly disappointed that neither Earth nor Minbar will support him militarily. Meanwhile, Sheridan attempts to prevent the tense situation between the Centauri and the Narn on the station from exploding in the wake of a murdered Centauri and a dead Narn. With some help from Londo, he is able to diffuse the situation, temporarily keeping the station from becoming another battleground in the War.Acts of Sacrifice A short time later, Sheridan decides to make it a personal mission to find out more about the mysterious Ambassador Kosh and his race. His timing is problematic, however, when he is alerted that Dr. Everett Jacobs is on the run from Earthforce Security, allegedly because he is planning to defect with high level state secrets. Jacobs had apparently made his way to Babylon 5 and EarthGov sends Derek Cranston and a detachment to help coordinate the search. While it is underway, Sheridan is contacted by an aide of General Hague's, one who explains that Jacobs is running because he has proof that President Morgan Clark faked the illness which saved his life when Earthforce One exploded. Sheridan quietly assigns Garibaldi and Dr. Franklin (the latter of whom was s student of Jacobs) to quietly find the doctor before Cranston does. While they search, Sheridan is unexpectedly contacted by Kosh, who requests a meeting. Sheridan meets him, but Kosh quickly seems to loose interest and dismisses the captain. Angry at the rebuff, Sheridan demands Kosh be more responsive and respectful. Kosh seems impressed, and agrees to "teach" Sheridan. He also agrees to hide Dr. Jacobs aboard his ship (after Garibaldi and Franklin have rescued him) until Cranston and his team leaves. Sheridan then helps Hagues' aide smuggle both Jacobs and datacrystal containing his proof against the President off the station.Hunter, Prey Mr. Morden & Anna Sheridan was reviewing the file of the Icarus, when Michael Garibaldi said he had seen a member of the crew before, this crew member was Mr. Morden. Sheridan detains Morden and questions him about the Icarus. Morden says he was picked up by a cruiser passing through the area. Garibaldi asks Sheridan to let Morden go because he hadn't charged him yet. Sheridan declined forcing Garibaldi to quit. Sheridan tries to get Talia Winters to scan Morden but she refuses. Sheridan then makes Morden pass through the same hallway that she was walking down. Hoping an accidental scan would take place. Then Delenn and Kosh tell him to let Morden go. He asks why and they tell him what really happened to the Icarus. He then releases Morden and apologizes to Garibaldi.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum Death of the Markab Race Dr. Stephen Franklin began to investigate when three Markab died of natural causes in the same week. The resident Markab doctor insists that nothing sinister is going on. However, Franklin soon finds out that the three deceased were infected with some form of plague. Upon questioning the resident Markab doctor it is discovered that the plague is 100% contagious and 100% fatal. Sheridan places the station under quarantine. Delenn comes to him to be allowed into the isolation zone where all the Markab were gathered, he eventually agrees. Delenn and Lennier enter the isolation zone and are forced to watch all the Markab die. By this point the Markab race is extinct.Confessions and Lamentations Psi-corps Traitor When Mr. Garibaldi asks Sheridan if they can bring Talia in on their little conspiracy to bring President Clark to justice, he says yes and to set up a meeting. Then Lyta Alexander tells Sheridan that one of them is not what they appear. Sheridan places her in a cell but on the way to the cell someone tries to kill her and she flees… Later Ivanova talks to Sheridan and tells him that she is a telepath. Lyta is found and he has her send the password that will trigger the personality change in to each person of the command staff. No one on the command staff is the traitor. Talia Winters enters the room, Lyta send the password in to her mind and the conditioned personality takes over.Divided Loyalties Narn Centauri Conflict The Narn Centauri conflict comes to a boil and the Centauri directly attack Narn. With no chance of winning the Kha'ri order G'kar to ask for asylum from Sheridan and they then surrender to the Centauri. Londo then calls a meeting of the Babylon 5 Advisory Council in which he reveals the terms of the Narn surrender. Londo then insists that "Citizen" G'Kar be removed from the council. G'Kar leaves and Sheridan later tells him that he has all the resources that Sheridan can provide to regain his homeworld. After this Sheridan started training the Starfury pilots about Centauri Tactics. Then when a Narn heavy cruiser arrives on the other side of the planet, Sheridan offers to repair their ship. A representative from the Ministry of Peace, Frederick Lantz, who was there to sign a non-aggression treaty with the Centauri, finds out and tells Londo. Londo notified his government and then tells Captain Sheridan to give up the Narn ship. He refuses and a Centauri heavy cruiser came out of hyperspace and locked on to Babylon 5 and the Narn ship. Sheridan powers up the defense grid and launches the Starfuries to escort the Narn ship in to hyperspace. The Centauri open fire and Sheridan is forced to take out the Centauri vessel. The ship is destroyed and the Narn vessel escapes into hyperspace. Babylon 5 sustained damage. Sheridan is asked to apologize for his actions by the head of Nightwatch. On his way to apologize he takes the Core Transport. While in there he sees a Centauri bomb in the transport. He opens the doors of the transport and jumps out. As he is falling toward the station, Kosh comes out of his encounter suit and rescues Sheridan. Sheridan later thanks Kosh for saving his life.The Fall of Night Conspiracy of Light It was revealed that Sheridan is part of a low level counter conspiracy against President's Clark regime. The effort is being led by Sheridan's friend and superior officer General Hague. It is implied that Hague maneuvered Sheridan into the position of commander of Babylon 5 specifically for this reason. Sheridan uses his position on a number of occasions to help the effort. For example, he secretly assists a damaged Narn ship during the Narn Centari War. He also helps hide Dr. Everett Jacobs who has proof that the illness President Clark used as an excuse to disembark from Earthforce One was a fraud. Additionally, he assumes joint command of the Rangers along with Delenn and works secretly with her to coordinate the first victory over the Shadows Seceding From The Earth Alliance Fighting Legends The Long March to Liberate Earth Sheridan and the Army of Light reached a turning point when Clark's forces, acting under illegal orders, fired on a pair of defenseless civillan transport ships and killed thousands of refugees. Outraged and disgusted at this turn of events, Sheridan took on the role of resistance movement leader by calling on the League of Non-Aligned Worlds to withdraw from their treaties of alliance with Earth; he asked them to not provide military aide to Earth, but authorized them to provide humanitarian relief should it be required. In light of all that Sheridan had done in winning the war against the Shadows, the League agreed. The first step in fighting Clark's forces was to free Proxima III, which had been held under a blockade for some time. Sheridan's forces proceeded to mount a successful assault against the Earth ships stationed there, even convincing a few of the EarthForce ships to defect and join his fleet. Among these was the [[EAS Vesta|EAS Vesta]] under the command of Edward MacDougan, who was an old friend and former teacher of Sheridan's. The Army of Light continued to mount successful attacks and made steady progress toward Earth. Things changed when Sheridan was contacted by Michael Garibaldi, who claimed that Sheridan's father had been captured by forces loyal to President Clark. Garibaldi, who had been programmed by the Psi Corps to betray Sheridan, arranged to meet him at an outpost on Mars where they could formulate a rescue plan. Sheridan was subsequently captured and beaten by enemy forces, then turned over to an interrogator who used psychological manipulation and physical torture for days, as well as at one point depriving him of food. While these events unfolded, Garibaldi had been freed from his programming and had taken shelter with resistance forces on Mars. In short order, Garibaldi, Lyta Alexander, and Dr. Franklin mounted a rescue mission. While the rescue team managed to infiltrate the facility where the Captain was held, the team had its share of difficulties to cope with, including Garibaldi being badly hurt and almost compromising the mission. In the end, however, the team managed to successfully escape and Sheridan and Garibaldi repaired their friendship. Once back with the resistance fleet, Sheridan was treated by Delenn's doctor and returned to duty as fleet commander. At the request of a critically wounded and dying Susan Ivanova, Sheridan lead the final push for Earth aboard his old ship, the Agamemnon. With the consent of the Agamemon's current commanding officer, who was an old friend and former protege, Sheridan took over command of the vessel and used it as the fleet flagship, planning to direct resistance forces from there while Garibaldi lead an advance team on the surface of Mars. Following Sheridan's strategy, telepaths implanted with Shadow technology were covertly transferred to the massive EarthForce fleet commanded by General Lefcourt waiting in Mars orbit. Lefcourt, working from his long experience with Sheridan, responded to what he believed was his former student making his opening move – an attack on the planet's surface – but was caught completely off guard when the telepaths merged with and paralyzed every ship in his fleet. With the only major line of defense removed, Sheridan ordered his forces forward. Arriving at Earth, Sheridan broadcast a call to everyone on Earth living in fear of President Clark's regime to rise up against the "darkness and despair" and to place Clark under arrest. In a last act of vengeance, Clark took his own life, but not before turning the planetary defense platforms surrounding Earth on the planet itself and programming them to fire. Sheridan ordered the resistance fleet to move in; with the help of Delenn leading White Stars and other alien ships, they were able to quickly destroy the platforms. However, one last platform threatened the eastern seaboard of North America and with every nearby vessel damaged or disabled, Sheridan decided to ram the Agamemnon into the remaining platform. Before Sheridan could reach the target, General Leftcourt's ship emerged from hyperspace and obliterated the platform. President of the Interstellar Alliance After both the Shadow War and the Earth Alliance Civil War were over, Sheridan faced an uncertain future. While he and his allies had brought about the end of the Clark regime, he still needed to answer to legitimate authorities. Kept waiting for several hours in a conference room, Acting President Susanna Luchenko finally met with him. While she could not argue with the results of his actions, she sternly lectured him on his lack of political savvy, and the costly and inconvenient way in which he resolved the crisis. She gave him two options: either he could resign from Earthforce and keep his pension in addition to being granted amnesty for himself and all of those under his command, or if he refused the first option and exercised his right to a formal court-martial, she assured him that the reviewing officers would be decidedly hostile. Although his actions were successful, he had undermined the authority of the government, and if he remained in the military, his presence would cause divisions in the ranks. Seeing that his time in the military was over, he agreed to resign. At the same time, with the consent of the members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, the League was dissolved and the members agreed to the formation and chartering of the Interstellar Alliance. This new organization which would promote trade, technological exchanges and mutual defense amongst its member worlds. The newly formed Alliance was quick to elect John Sheridan as its first President, and he would be re-elected several times. Run from Babylon 5 for its first year, the Alliance later moved to new facilities in the city of Tuzanor on Minbar. While not technically exiled from Earth after the war, he was at the very least treated with a measure of suspicion by the Earth Alliance. Excalibur to Victory In 2267, with the fifth anniversary of the Interstellar Alliance, he traveled on a covert mission to the Alliance's shipyards. His reason for the trip was to tour the newly completed prototypes of the Whitestar class destroyers named Excalibur and Victory which had built secretly by Edgars Industries. The project was overseen by Michael Garibaldi. Galen contacted Sheridan by means of an Electron Incantation and warned about the coming threat of the Drakh. He was quick Voices In The Dark The Long Night Of Centauri Prime Return To The End Of The Beginning In 2279, Sheridan declined re-election as ISA President, choosing instead to focus on the Rangers, taking Delenn's place as the new Anla'Shok Na and Entil'Zha, while Delenn herself was chosen by the IA Council as the second President of the Interstellar Alliance. Now in his sixties, by 2281 Sheridan began to experience dreams of his death at Z'ha'dum and Lorien. Knowing that the twenty years of extended life were coming to an end, he decided to gather together with his old friends one last time. Anla'Shok messengers were dispatched with invitations to General Susan Ivanova, Emperor Vir Cotto, Dr. Stephen Franklin, Michael Garibaldi and Zack Allan to a last dinner on Minbar. At the meal, Sheridan proposed a toast: "To absent friends, in memory still bright", with each of those in attendance remembering a friend who they had lost. Shortly after dinner, while John was with the others in the garden, Delenn took Susan aside and offered her leadership of the Rangers after John was gone. Though she said she'd need some time to think about it, Delenn told John she thought Susan would eventually accept the position. Later that night in bed, John told Delenn that he would leave in the morning and go for "a Sunday drive" as he thought it'd be best for the Alliance and Delenn's position if he died in space, according to the Minbari tradition of going to the sea. In the morning, John dressed in his old Army of Light uniform and after a wrenching goodbye with Delenn, took a Snub-nose Whitestar and left Minbar. His first stop was Babylon 5, where he was surprised to meet Zack Allan, who had not received his invitation as it had been sent to Earth. The two had a brief reunion, reminiscing before Sheridan once again left the station for the last time. From the station, he headed to Coriana VI, folloing Kosh's message from beyond the veil; "when the long night comes, return to the end of the beginning" which had been delivered nineteen years earlier by the spirit of Elizabeth's late friend Zoe, when she appeared during the Day of the Dead.Day of the Dead As Sheridan felt his life slipping away, Lorien returned, telling him he and the others have been waiting for him. Engulfed in white light, he was gone.Sleeping in Light Legacy In the years after his death, Sheridan became a figure of myth and his actions would be disputed by many people, especially academics. Cast as a villainous figure in many respects, this view would be corrected by Delenn herself, who appeared from seclusion on the 100th anniversary of the Interstellar Alliance, crashing an academic panel discussion that was being broadcast all over Earth. To a stunned audience, she stated very plainly that Sheridan was a good man who loved Earth, even when Earth had turned its back on him. To spite the requests of those in attendance for her to stay and answer their questions, Delenn promptly left. In the years following the Great Burn, Sheridan was referred to as the "Blessed Sheridan" suggesting that he has been elevated to a revered status. Character Chronology *'2215': Born to Miranda and David Sheridan in Kansas, Earth. *'2234': Eniststs in Earthforce, assigned to the 54th North American unit. *'2237': Now in hs final year at the academy, first meets freshman Jeffrey Sinclair. *'2238': Graduates from Officer Training School (OTC) at Earthforce Academy. Meets and marries fellow graduate Elizabeth Lochley, but both agree to a divorce after only 3 months. Travels to Tibet and meets the newly installed Dalai Lama. Assigned to the old Moon-Mars Patrol under the command of Jack Maynard. *'2241': Assigned to the EAS Lexington under Captain Roger Sterns.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: Conjecture, from In the Beginning *'2245': While serving as XO of the EAS Lexington under Captain Roger Stearns, declines a transfer to the EAS Prometheus. *'2247': Assumes command of the Lexington after Captain Sterns is KIA. Succeeds in destroying the Minbari flagship Black Star. Later participates in a failed, top secret peace mission to the Epsilon System. Transferred to Destroyer EAS Leviathan to serve as XO. *'2249, December 3rd': Weds fiancée Anna. *'2250': While serving as CO of Station Io, first meets Lieutenant Ivanova. *'2251, January - April': Serves with distinction during the food riots on Mars. Encounters Jeffrey Sinclair for what would be the last time for the next eight and a half years.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Volume 2, Issue #1 (July 1998) - Page 26 (Babylon 5's Mars Chronology) Later transferred to Orion Command District. *'2253' **'March 2nd': Promoted to the rank of full Captain. **'July 12th': Involved in a very embarrassing incident. Jack Maynard is sworn to secrecy about it. *'2255, December 24th': Sees Anna in person for what would be the last time. *'2256' **'January': Embarks on a 3 year deep space patrol as CO of the EAS Agamemnon. **'November 23th': Speaks to Anna over StellarCom for what would be the last time. *'2257, January 3rd': The Icarus is destroyed over Alpha Omega III, believes Anna and are all aboard have been killed. *'2259 - 2261': Assigned as commanding officer of Babylon 5, replacing Commander Sinclair. **'2259' ***'January 8th, 0145 EST': Receives a Gold Channel communique from General Hague, directing him to go to Babylon 5 and take command. The general also relays secret orders from the president, ordering him to begin collecting intel on the subversive elements within Earthgov. ***'January 9th': Arrives on Babylon 5 and officially takes command. Participates in the battle with the Trigati. ***'January 10th': Puts through the paperwork to promote Susan Ivanova to commander. ***'January 12th-19th': Visited by his sister, Elizabeth, who delivers one last message from Anna. ***'January 30th': Reunited with his commanding officer, Captain Jack Maynard, CO of the EAS Cortez. ***'February 1st': Pioneers a new technique of attempting to locate a ship in hyperspace after the Cortez suffers a critical systems failure. ***'May': One week after officially turning down the Sh'lassen Triumvirate government for aid, he helps General Richard Franklin lay the battle plans for Operation Sudden Death. ***'June': Is abducted by the Streibs, during which he receives a vision from Kosh, who secretly placed a piece of himself within the captain's mind. After being rescued, he brings Ivanova, Franklin, and Garibaldi in on the conspiracy to expose President Clark. ***'July': Works with the Earth Alliance Resistance to find Dr. Everett Jacobs and secure his information implicating President Clark in Santiago's assassination. Later that month, he is possessed by a strange alien lifeform and is compelled to return it to the rift in Sector 14. ***'August': Learns that Morden, a crew member from his wife's ship, is still alive. Interrogates the man for several days before being convinced to let him go by Delenn. She and Kosh tell Sheridan the truth about the Shadows. ***'December 27th': After destroying a Centauri cruiser to save a Narn ship, he is almost killed by a Centauri terrorist before being saved by Kosh, revealing his identity and true form to everyone. **'2260' ***'January 4th': Placed in command of White Star 1. ***'April 9th': Reads President Clark's declaration of martial law over the Babcom system, sparking riots all over the station. ***'April 10th': Using a legal loophole in the orders, removes members of Nightwatch from Babylon 5 Security, replacing them with Narn officers. ***'May 14th': Following Mars, Proxima III, and Orion VII, officially secedes Babylon 5 from the Earth Alliance. ***'August 4th': Convinces Kosh to bring the Vorlons into the fight with the Shadows. ***'August 5th': In the early morning hours, he is visited in his dreams by a dying Kosh - taking the image of his father, David - who apologizes for all he's done. He wakes up and realizes instinctively that Kosh is dead. ***'August 11th': With Ivanova, Marcus, Delenn, and Entil'Zha Sinclair, takes the White Star 1 through the temporal rift in Sector 14 to steal Babylon 4 in 2254 and take it back through time to the First Shadow War. His time stabilizer is damaged, sending him hopping through time, where he sees himself, Delenn, and Emperor Mollari in 2277. ***'December 25th': Dies at Z'ha'dum. **'2261' ***'January, 18th': Revived by Lorien who extends his life for anoher 20 years. ***'January, 30th': Commands allied forces at Coriana VI and along with Delenn and Lorien, convinces the Shadows, Vorlons to leave with the rest of the First Ones beyond the galactic rim. ***'August 1st': Convinces the League of Non-Aligned Worlds to allow the White Star fleet to patrol their borders, laying the groundwork for the Interstellar Alliance. ***'September 2nd': Formally declares war on the Clark administration and the elements of Earthforce and Earthgov that have sided with him and subverted the Earth Alliance constitution. As part of the Babylon Treaty, he declares all standing treaties between the Alliance and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds to be null and void. ***'October 21st': Captured by Earthforce on Mars where he is held and interrogated, awaiting transfer to Earth. ***'October 29th': Broken out of Fort Walters by Resistance forces. ***'November 1st': Leads Resistance forces against Mars and Earth, culminating in the suicide of President Clark and the end of the civil war. ***'November 2nd': Turns himself over to Earthforce authorities. ***'December 29th': Promotes Ivanova to full Captain before officially resigning his commission in Earthforce, in exchange for full amnesty for all that served under him during the Civil War. Appointed President of the newly formed Interstellar Alliance. ***'December 31st': Weds Delenn in a private ceremony onboard one of the White Stars. *'2262' **'January 13th': Officially hands over military command of Babylon 5 to Capt. Elizabeth Lochley and to Earthforce, pending the Interstellar Alliance's decision to purchase the station from Earthgov. As duly-elected leader of the ISA, he retains governorship and supreme executive authority over the station and all Alliance matters, but grants Lochley unilateral military authority in pursuit of her duties as station commander. **'January 17th': Survives an assassination attempt and officially sworn in as ISA President. **'March 3rd': Officially welcomes Rebo & Zooty aboard the station in a special ceremony. Later that evening, he and Delenn dine with them. **'August 6th': After being pushed by Alliance representatives into action against Centauri aggression, he formally declares war on the Centauri Republic. **'September 7th': Leaves Babylon 5 for the new ISA facilities in Tuzanor on Minbar. Survives an assassination attempt by Anla'Shok traitor, Lennier. **'December 15th': Birth of his son, David. *'2266' **'December 17th': Inspects the newly completed Destroyers, Victory and Excalibur. Contacted by Galen, warning him of the impending Drakh attack. **'December 30th': Loans the Excalibur to Earthforce in a joint mission to find a cure to the Drakh plague and personally chooses Captain Matthew Gideon to lead the mission. *'2267, June': Grants General Thompson permission to have the Excalibur remove some infected colonists from Theta 49. *'2271, December 30th': Attends the ISA's 10th Anniversary celebrations on Babylon 5. Invites Centauri Prince Regent Dius Vintari to live with him, Delenn, and David on Minbar. *'2277, December 24th': Goes with Delenn to Centauri Prime to save their son, but are captured. Emperor Mollari, under the control of the Drakh, tortures them for information. *'2278' **'January 8th': While in prison, Sheridan's mind is displaced by his 2261 counterpart, who became "unstuck" in time during the Babylon 4 incident. Delenn warns him not to go to Z'ha'dum. They are later freed by Londo, temporarily free of his keeper's influence. They and David are smuggled to a ship by Vir, helping them escape from Centauri Prime. **'January-': Takes his son along with Michael Garibaldi on a well-deserved vacation across the Alliance. *'2279' **'January 4th': Approves the Minbar Accord, recognising Vir Cotto's claim to the Imperial Throne and approving Alliance assistance in eliminating the Drakh threat. **'January 8th': Refuses re-election as ISA President, Vice President Delenn is elected in his place. **'January 16th': Installed as the new Entil'Zha and Anla'Shok Na of the Rangers. *'2281' **'January 7th': Holds a last dinner with friends before he goes to the sea. Has Delenn ask General Ivanova to assume the role of Anla'Shok Na, once he's gone. **'January 14th': Disappears with Lorien beyond the rim of known space. His Whitestar is later found abandoned and sealed from the inside near Coriana VI. Notes * Sheridan speaks a little Drazi. Appearances Apocrypha The non-canon portion of the novel has Sheridan in command of the [[EAS Galatea|EAS Galatea]] before his transfer to the [[EAS Agamemnon|EAS Agamemnon]] in October of 2256, immediately before the Icarus departs Station Prime. References }} Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John Sheridan, John